


Durincest Kink Meme Fills (Dark Edition)

by Joblesswriter



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Durincest, Dwarfling sex, M/M, Mpreg, Necrophilia, Rape, Sibling Incest, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joblesswriter/pseuds/Joblesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my Durincest (Fíli, Kíli and Thorin) Prompt fills I'll post here. </p><p>1:: "After the War" :: Kíli x Fíli { Warnings: Angst, Necrophilia } - Kíli can't accept that Fíli is dead.<br/>2:: "Revenge" :: Kíli x Fíli { Warnings: mentioned noncon, incest, mpreg, underage } - Fíli and Kíli are not brothers, Fíli gave birth to him.<br/>3:: "Heir" :: Kíli & Fíli { No warnings/General } - Kili is the older brother but Fili is still the heir</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the war - KílixFíli, Fíli is dead

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt:  
> Can be either Kili/Fili or Thorin/Fili.
> 
> So after BotFA only Fili dies, but his significant other can't accept his death. So he embalmed Fili's body and acted as if Fili was still alive. He bathe him, dressed him up, sat him beside himself on the throne, talk to him, etc.
> 
> No one dare to comment because Thorin or Kili is the King or Crown Prince, and he did his job well. and they are afraid the King/Prince will lose his mind if he was hit by the truth. 
> 
> While the other (Thorin if Kili/Fili and Kili if Thorin/Fili) didn't do it because he also missed his nephew/brother and didn't want to see his nephew/uncle went (more) crazy with grief.
> 
> Optional if Thorin or Kili actually have sex with Fili's body.
> 
> Bonus for Thorin or Kili snapped at Fili's body because he wasn't responding but breaks down and apologizes immediately afterwards.
> 
>  
> 
> I chose for KílixFíli. Faint of heart, don't read.

**After the War**

The whisper of the dwarf guards didn’t reach the Crown Prince’s ears. Kíli was much too occupied with running a finger down Fíli’s cheek and caressing the soft, cool skin under his fingertips. His breath escaped him as a whisper. “Fíli, you’re looking gorgeous today.” But he was met by no reply.

With a chuckle the Crown Prince focused his attention on the men in front of him. “You heard him,” He said, eyes filled with craze, “Fix the gate east of the entrance.” The dwarves in front of him bowed and quickly scurried away to do as they were told. Now it was only the guards left and Balin who stepped close to the prince.

“Master Kíli,” He said, dipping his head as he spoke in a confidential voice. “Your uncle, the King, should return from negotiations today. I hope you have not forgotten?”

Kíli smirked and tangled his fingers with Fíli’s. “How could I have?” He said, then snorted and shook his head. The mischief was in his eyes and for a moment Balin wondered if he could see the same glint in Fíli’s, but the blond dwarf had his eyes closed. It must have been a trick of the light.

The older dwarf bowed and retreated to his place behind the thrones. Kíli grinned toothily and stood up from the King’s seat, which he had temporarily taken over from the King, and started to tug gently at Fílis moustache braids. “Come on, don’t just sit there.”

The mischief in his eyes intensified when his brother wouldn’t budge. “I see……. You’re playing at this again.” He snorted and scowled at his guards. “Leave us. Keep your watch outside.”

His brown eyes settled on Balin then who was trying to slip away. “Who said you could go?”

The older dwarf bowed nervously and fidgeted with his hands. “I apologize, my prince.”

Kíli pinched the bridge of his nose before he glanced shortly at his brother. “All right. It might be for the better if we did this _without_ an audience.”

Balin let out a sigh of relief as he hurried out of the throne room and left the two brothers be. Kíli’s control of his emotions now finally slipped away and he was grinning madly.

“So, brother, you want to play it nasty, eh? Want to play dirty on uncle’s throne.” He gave Fíli’s shoulder a slight push before straddling himself on the blond dwarf’s lap. His hands curled in Fíli’s shirt and he drew him in for a deep kiss. “Hmmm, you taste so flavourful.” Kíli yawned. 

The boy started to rut himself against his brother, hips moving more and more drastically as layers of clothes were rubbing together. Kíli’s erection poked the other’s tummy and elicited a load roar from the younger one. “You feel this? This is what you do to me, bro.” He grabbed a handful of Fíli’s curls and tugged his head close, then kissed his lips. “Yes, I bet you like that, Fee. You like it when I dominate you, don’t you?”

The boy’s mischievous eyes lowered and his hands nimbly made work of the older one’s breeches, tugging his pants aside and revealing a pale shaft of flesh. “Not as excited as you used to,” Kíli purred, “But we can make some quick work of that.”

He slid from the throne and onto his knees in front of his brother, who was gripping the throne quite nicely, and looked up at him through his lashes. He knew Fíli would always be aroused whenever he looked at him like that. He took Fíli’s shaft in his hands, then began kneading the flesh before taking it all up in his mouth. It tasted awkward, bitter, and the flesh was cold against the roof of his mouth. Kíli frowned and started to suck, harder and harder, massaging his brother’s balls but to no avail. He reluctantly let go, the penis popping out of his mouth with a wet sound and falling back in his brother’s lap. He growled.

“Fine, we’ll get to your pleasure some other time. I’m rock hard, brother, and I need to be in you, NOW.” Kíli was true to his words and within moments he had released himself from his breeches and slipped his brother in such a position that his arse was half off the throne. With plenty of access, Kíli started to prepare his brother. His fingers prodded gently at first, then more harshly when his brother didn’t protest, and quite soon he had grown impatient and slipped his cock in with one firm push. He grunted and relinquished the feeling of his brother tight around his shaft. 

The Crown Prince frowned though, for normally Fíli would complain when Kíli was too fast with him. He didn’t do so now, and this Kíli nuzzled him and whispered kind words. “Good, you’re taking it very well, brother. Let me pound you into oblivion, my heart.” And he was at it in seconds. Driving home deep and with force, Kíli felt his climax build until, with one last push, his semen released deep inside of Fíli’s body and he grunted, his head thrown back as his back arched. He had come, and caught his breath while his eyes lowered to Fíli’s peaceful expression.

A frown now slid on his face and he gritted his teeth. “Dammit.” He shouted, his now slack member slipping unceremoniously out of Fíli’s pale arse. “What’s with all of this?” Kíli grabbed Fíli dick and started to pump his fist up and down. “Why aren’t you aroused anymore? Why didn’t you shout for me to go slower or mind not to hurt you like you used to? Why?” 

It was sheer blindness caused by the rage that made him let go of his brother’s limp penis and slap a hand against his cheek. Fíli’s head moved slightly to the side, limp, but the dwarf did not cry out or defend himself. And Kíli fell down to his knees in shame.

“I’m sorry, Fee.” He started, head in his hands to muffle his sobs. “I should not have hit you. I-I’m sorry. Now let’s just make you all pretty for uncle’s return, shall we?” When Fíli didn’t shout back at him he carefully looked up at his brother and dared to smile again. “Good.” He planted a kiss on Fíli’s lip and first dressed himself before helping to dress the other. He called out for his guards but Thorin joined him in the throne room instead.

Kíli looked at him startled. “Uncle? You’re back yet?” He panicked slightly. “Fíli and I were just going to make us ready for your return.”

Thorin’s hand pressed gently on Kíli’s head as he gave him a small smile. “How did you rule when I was away, Kíli? Did you do well?”

“Oh, aye, I did excellent.” The young one boasted with a cheeky grin on his face. “And I just gave orders to have the eastern gate fixed, haven’t I, Fíli?”

Kíli glanced at his brother with pride and Thorin let out a deep sigh. “You see?” Kíli said, looking back at his uncle. Thorin clamped a hand on Kíli’s shoulder now and led him to the door of the throne room. 

“Aye, When Fíli says you did well you did well.” He spared Fíli a glance. “Go to your room to change, Kíli.” Before Thorin could continue his talk he was interrupted by Kíli’s high-squeak noises.

“But what about Fíli? He’s been up all day with me too. And he needs a bath, clearly. But he can’t walk. You know he can’t walk, ever after the fight. He needs someone to support him.”

Thorin’s grip on Kíli tightened. “I’ll have some of the guards help him up.” Kíli still struggled in his grip and he relented. “I will personally escort him to your room. Then you can bathe him and lay him to rest for a little while, okay?”

Kíli let out a relieved sigh. “Thank you uncle.” He kissed Thorin’s cheek before waving at Fíli. “I’ll see you up in a jiffy!” 

Once Kíli was out of sight Thorin listened in on his guards, who were still standing outside of the throne room, whispering. 

“But can’t he see he is dead?”

With a deep, pained sigh Thorin turned to Fíli and studied him in the dim light of the room. His heir had been so pretty and it had all gone to waste. Because of him. He had ruined their lives when he had insisted upon his nephews taking place in battle. Careful step by step he approached Fíli, then gently brushed the hairs out of his nephew’s face. 

“Well, come on. We can’t keep your brother waiting now, can we?”


	2. Revenge : FílixThorin Implied FílixKíli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli isn't Kíli's older brother. He is the one who gave birth to him. Mentions of Underage, rape, Durincest, Dark!Thorin and Revengeful!Kíli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this prompt: Fili is Kili's father AU *mentions of possible consent issues*
> 
> Yep title says it all. AU where Kili and Fili aren't brother but where Fili is actually Kili's father. Though a dwarf woman could be involved with the birthing I'd rather if it be Fili the one to have given birth to him instead(different species anatomy ftw). Dis raises Kili as her own son along side his 'older brother' Fili either because Fili had him while he was still incredibly young (like teen years for humans) or because Fili had him due to non consensual relationships with someone who was not a dwarf? and didn't think he could raise the child himself. 
> 
> B:  
> -kili grows up not knowing but eventually learns the truth.  
> -Fili at first tries to distance himself from Kili.

**Revenge**

“I would like for you to sit down and listen to me.” Dís said. Kíli, a youthful dwarf with too much energy bottled up inside of him, hopped from one leg to another before he finally sat down on the ground in front of her. 

He was way too eager to be outside, what with the sun shining and all, but the serious expression of his mother and older brother told him this was no time for tomfoolery. The only reason he sat down was because of his axe lying on the floor in a corner of the room. That, plus he needed time to think of a way to get out of this situation. Whenever his mother’s voice dipped low trouble was ahead.

He hung his head and fidgeted with the soles of his boots, if only to avoid meeting the intent stares of his family. His hand travelled from his sole a few times, aiming for his axe. 

“I promised Zul and Gimli to help them cut wood.” He sulked in a feeble attempt to stop whatever serious business was coming his way. 

Dís took a deep sigh and glanced nervously at her eldest. Fíli nodded before shaking his head. The older brother seemed to have trouble composing himself.

“Kíli, I,” His mother could not say another word for Kíli had shifted and reached for his axe. 

“They’re waiting for me behind the shack.”

“Kíli, it can wait.”

“I promised them.” 

“Kíli, a prince should not-“

“But I promised them.” The young dwarf had decided that this was NOT a conversation he wanted to be part of. Whatever had caused for such frowns on his mother's and brother’s face must have been something serious and something scary. And he felt he wasn’t ready to let his joy be busted by something scary. Not when the sun was shining and his friends were waiting for him. 

He clutched the axe to his chest and frowned. Still the young dwarf didn’t dare look at his family.

“You promised them.” Fíli raised a brow and it was only by his voice that Kíli looked up. Brown eyes met blue. This was Fíli, his older brother, he could trust him to keep him safe from their mother’s temper.

“Aye, brother.” 

Kíli’s eyes shifted towards Dís for she had flinched when he replied. Had he said something wrong? The worry started to nag inside of him and he couldn’t help but ask.

“What have I done wrong?”

“Kíli, princes do not go out and do chores of common dwarves.” Dís said.

Kíli’s eyes narrowed at her. “We once were common dwarves too. Perhaps even less than common.” This earned him a slap from Dís across the cheek but luckily Fíli was there to cradle him in his arms, like always, and shield him from their mother’s rage.

“Enough.” Their mother spat. “That was then, this is now. And now we are royalty. You shall behave like a prince, Kíli, and this includes that you shall listen when your elders want to have a word with you.”

The brunet dwarf trembled slightly, but then calmed down because he was in his brother’s arms. His Fíli. He grasped the older one’s shirt and looked up at him, then whispered. “Fee, can’t you help me with this? I made them a promise to be there. I’m already late.”

His brother didn’t disappoint him. “I understand you, Kíli, and we will have someone send to them and tell them you’ll be later.” He tapped Kíli’s nose. “Just a short word, Kíli.”

The young dwarf sighed. “I bet if Thorin were here this wouldn’t have happened.” 

His brother tensed, then abruptly let go and strutted back to the door where he planted himself with his back against the wood. The behaviour wasn’t abnormal to Kíli. He was used to see his brother walk away when Thorin was concerned. It was no wonder, Kíli thought, Fíli was the heir after all and there was lots of weight on his shoulders. 

“Kíli?” Dís said, almost angrily.

“What?” He turned to his mother, annoyed, and pulled a face at her. “It’s true. He always stops serious conversations from getting in-depth and always brings them back to his favourite one-topic: Gold."

“Thorin.” Fíli whispered behind him.

Hands were placed on the young dwarf’s shoulders and he was spun to face brown eyes and dark hair. His mother.

“Well, he is not.” Dís harshly said, but her eyes betrayed desperation. “He’s at the mountain. Kíli, will you just listen?”

“What?” Kíli spat at her, eyes wild. His expression made Dís cringe and she instantly let go of the boy.

Dís took a few steps back and then sat down as if those few steps had taken her life-energy. With her head in her hand she sighed. Her dark hair fell round her like a curtain and hid her face from view. To Kíli the sight was nothing out of the extraordinary. To Kíli it was a pose he had often imitated whenever he wanted to show his grief. His hair would fall just the same way and shield his eyes and his brother would scoop him in his arms and murmur that he would do anything to make him happy.

Anything.

With glossy eyes the young dwarf looked at the gold-haired beauty who was reclining against the door. Blue eyes were focused on a spot on the floor, but it didn’t matter that Fíli did not look back at him. He knew in his heart that their bond was stronger than most siblings and he also knew that he didn’t care what others said of it. This feeling he had, he could only describe it as pure adoration. Plus, he never wanted to be apart from him, from Fíli. Fíli was his one, and nothing would change that.

“I don’t know where to start.” Dís said, and Kíli realised that somewhere along the line she had started sobbing. But he kept his eyes focused on Fíli, who lowered his head in shame. Why? Because their mother was crying? 

“Is this because of our bond?” Kíli said, shocked by how hoarse his voice sounded and how dry his throat suddenly had become. He could hear Dís lift her head to gaze at him. “Is it because…. Because we’re so close?”

No. He couldn’t get himself to say it. He had wanted to say ‘is it because he is my one?’ But it must have been, right? There was no other topic he could think of that would cause their mother so much grief and his brother to look so ashamed.

“Yes.” 

There it was. Dís had confirmed it. Kíli closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He kicked his axe aside, back into the corner it had been. This was a talk they had to finish so he and his brother could live in peace.

“Kíli. There’s something you must know.” 

He looked up at her. Courage was seeping into his veins and he boldly stepped closer to her. “Mother, I know relations between family members are often frowned upon but there will be nothing that can change my mind. Fíli is-“

Dís, as if sensing the danger, interrupted him and held up a hand so that her fingers silenced his lips. “Be quiet and listen for this is of great importance. Fíli has been raped.”

Kíli froze. His whole body completely froze. 

It took some time before his eyes wandered back to his brother who glanced at his feet in shame. Only then Kíli found back his tongue. “Who?”

“Kíli, I want you to sit down, please.” His mother urged him. 

“When?” Fíli’s reaction betrayed it had not been recent. He stood there, so casual, like he must have had time to cope with the trauma.

“82 years ago.” Dís answered for him and finally Kíli sat down. His eyes were wide as he did the maths.

“82 years ago….” He stammered, thinking of how he almost reached that many years as an age. “He… He was young.”

“A child.” Fíli interfered. His eyes were still on the floor in front of him, as if looking at his brother was too painful. “Still a child.”

“A babe even!” Kíli said in shock. “We only differ five years. Mother, that’s… who did such a thing?”

But when he turned to look at his mother she was deftly shaking her head. “No, Kíli. You don’t.”

The young dwarf’s eyes widened. “What do you mean to say?”

Dís took a deep breath and tugged nervously at her skirts. “Fíli is actually fifteen years older than you. We came up with the lie to give him more time to…… adapt. He was a bit behind after the… ah… the incident.”

“Incident?” Kíli’s eyes took on a wild glint as he jumped from his seat. “Who was it? Tell me who it was and I’ll murder him!”

“Kíli, boy, sit down.” His mother tried, but it wasn’t until Fíli shushed him that he actually sat down again. Their mother clicked her tongue. “Aren’t you curious why we tell you now?”

Kíli blinked at her. “No.”

“Not at all?” She asked.

The dwarf got annoyed and started toying with the thread sticking out of his sleeve. “Because it’s such a horrible thing that no one needed to know. You never told to protect me from it. The nightmares and stuff.”

The silence that followed was making him restless and he shifted on his seat. “So who was it? Who do I need to take my revenge on?”

“It won’t be so easy.” Dís said with a sigh, her hands folded on top of the table. “Could you really kill the man who is your uncle?”

In one jump Kíli was from the table and in the middle of the room, swearing and gesticulating. “Thorin? But why? He would never. NO.” It was too much to comprehend. Not the man he had adored all his life. Not uncle Thorin. Not their king.

But his mother nodded gravely and said “The very same.”

“But how? Why? He would never… mother… no. He would never hurt a child.”

The chuckling of his brother caught his attention and he glanced at Fíli from over his shoulder. His older brother looked him straight in the eyes.

“Kíli, he did. I was a dwarfling.”

“Then why haven’t you ever told me? Then why did you train with him and decide to…. Mahal! Fíli, we travelled the Mountains with him all the way to Erebor and all this time…. Why did you not tell me?”

The blond dwarf huffed and looked aside. “Hurts to talk about it.”

“Fíli…”

Kíli had made his way to the blond dwarf and gently wrapped his arms around him. His fingers traced circles on his chest. “Fíli.” He whined.

The older one drew him close and closed his eyes, then took a deep breath before kissing the younger one’s hair. “I had little to fear now that he knew of the consequences.”

“The consequences?” Kíli’s question was muffled as his face was pressed firmly into Fíli’s layers of clothing. And that’s when he felt it. After this question his brother seemed to have transformed into a vulcano. His body flushed and started to tremble. Kíli looked up at him and bit his lip.

Fíli was on the brink of tears.

He gently cupped Kíli’s face in his hands, brushing his thumb past the boy’s cheek affectionately. His voice trembled as he spoke and was coarse and husky. 

“Kíli, I had you. Because of what Thorin did, I had you.”

==++==

Kíli was laying on his side. After what seemed like hours the trembling had stopped but he still felt ill like he never had before. The bed dipped when Fíli came to sit behind him and gently wiped his face with a wet cloth. “Hey,” He said, smiling at his baby brother who was actually in all reality just his baby and not so much his brother. “How are you feeling?”

“Not too well.” Kíli whimpered, then caught Fíli’s wrist to stop him from cooling his head more. “Did you tell Zul and Gimli?”

“They were told you couldn’t come because you’ve fallen ill. Kíli, I want you to know I’m sorry. I never told you. Ma thought-”

“Dís,” he corrected his _‘brother’_ , “Dís. She’s not my mother, Fíli. You are.”

Fíli blushed firmly at this. “Aye. I am.”

“And she thought it a good idea to pretend we were brothers because of the whole issue with you being underage and it being her brother and daughter’s child. I know. She told me several times now.” He glanced down and sighed. “Doesn’t make it any better though.”

Fíli cleared his throat. “Actually I am still a brother rather than a sister, Kee.”

The dark-haired dwarf glared at him. “You’re not. A dwarf who gave birth automatically becomes the mother. So you’re a mother. Consider yourself a she from now on.”

Fíli chuckled and ran a hand through Kíli’s dark hair. “That’s only a rule to appease the Men and Elves. A dwarf doesn’t change gender because a dwarf doesn’t have one, Kee.”

“Which means if, for instance, Dís had knocked up Thorin we would have travelled to the Lonely Mountains calling Dís uncle and Thorin mother.” Kíli reasoned.

“Possibly. Though Thorin never touched _his_ sister.”

“He did touch his sister’s dwarfling though.”

“And it did give me you.” Fíli leant over the youngling and kissed his forehead. Then his face scrunched when Kíli pulled away.

“I thought you were my One.” The younger dwarf lamented. “I’d never thought you were my real mother.”

“Please, Kíli,” Fíli was trembling above him, yellow hair clinging to his face. “Please call me your brother. If Thorin finds out you know…. If he hears….? No. I’m supposed to be his heir and everyone thinks I am an untouched dwarf. I want to play the role of future King for a bit longer and protect you for as long as I can.”

At these words the dark-haired dwarf pulled him closer and together they lay in an embrace. 

“All right, mom,” Kíli breathed into Fíli’s ear, “You’ll still remain my brother.”

Fíli rolled off of him and onto his back, then reached out his hand to grab Kíli’s. “You see now why you can’t avenge me? Why you can’t avenge us?”

“Because your attacker is our uncle, and my father. And not only is he that but he is also our king?”

“So you promise not to harm him now that you know?” Fíli asked, an earnest look in his eyes.

Kíli looked at him while he considered this. In the end he nodded but not because he had let go of the idea to take revenge. He nodded because if they pretended to be brothers he would not be separated from Fíli.

Kíli hummed. “We’ll see, _brother_.”

==++==

When Thorin entered the throne room the very next day, having just returned from an orc hunt, he breathlessly made his way to the middle of the room before he was stopped by a presence behind him. Then he turned.

“Kíli.”

The dwarf in question nodded and lowered his eyes to the axe in his hands.

“You missed the hunt, lad.” Thorin’s eyes followed those of the young dwarf till they too rested on the weapon in his hands. He raised a brow, puzzled. “A bow would do you more good. You have excellent skills.”

“Just like you.” He murmured.

Thorin frowned. “What did you say?” 

Kíli snapped his head up. “I said ‘aren’t we alike’, _dear_ uncle?”

That’s when Thorin knew Kíli knew the truth. His throat turned dry and he had to lick his lips. Gently, he wrapped his fingers around Kíli’s and pried them loose from the weapon he was holding.

Revenge.

Thorin knew exactly why and what had caused for his son to behave the way he did. 

He was stubborn, just like him. Once he had made his mind up he would not have it changed. Thorin knew that Kíli would not let go. 

One day, Kíli would murder him. 

But this wasn’t that day.


	3. Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> "Kili is the older brother but Fili is still the heir" prompted by theg1nger1 on Hobbitkink Meme on LJ  
> In the Hobbit it says that Fili is the younger one. What if this was true in the Movie verse as well but Fili is still the heir because, honestly, would you let Kili anywhere near potentially ruling a kingdom?

He’d never been fit to rule. His mother had been told so the day he was born and it seemed the old croon who predicted it had been right. Kíli grew up to be a reckless kid. He was a dwarf who never questioned the condition of others, who never worried if someone else got hurt, who didn’t even seem to care if he banged his own knee or not and who didn’t have the talent and patience to sit down with his professors and learn. 

One of the older dwarves had called him an imbecile ones, but he was functioning quite normal on all other fronts. He grew normal, ate normal amounts of food, could speak at the same pace as the others and all in all Kíli was a normal dwarf but just one with a lack for sympathising and a knack for not listening to others.

He was a wild thing and was called as such, and had the old lady who predicted he wouldn’t be fit to rule not been one of Thraín’s most respected oracles then Thorin might have trained him harder, would have tried more to shape him into the perfect heir. But even Thorin could see that he would never be that, and Dís apologised a thousand times that her son was no king material.

It was because of this that she counted herself blessed when another boy was born: Fíli. The dwarf was born a good six years after Kíli but wasn’t trained as seen as the heir until he was ten years old and his family gave up on teaching just Kíli. Instead, the brothers were now taught together and this lasted a good while, until the reckless Kíli reached the age of forty when their mother, father and uncle came to bring news that they had made a decision. 

Kíli wasn’t taught etiquettes when he turned forty-one. He could stay away from historical and practical lessons if he so pleased. He had officially been taken from the royal list and didn’t seem to care. He would rather play outside in the garden with the much younger Gimli, or cause trouble while his younger brother was working with all his might on becoming the wise and noble heir Thorin so desperately needed.

When Fíli finally reached forty he felt like he’d hardly had any childhood at all. The only playing in his life had been done by others, and on top of it there was reckless Kíli who always burst in at the most unfortunate moments – like when he was in the midst of an exam. And wild Kíli tackled him, stomped him, run over his toes so often that Fíli one day lost control and smacked his brother’s cheek so hard the older boy fell onto his back. Fíli screamed at the boy and cried, and slowly Kíli began to understand that perhaps he was hurting others. “I didn’t mean to.” He said, lip trembling and dark puppy eyes turned on his younger sibling. But Fíli knew that look and slapped him again. Balin had to take them apart and escorted a crying Kíli to his chambers while Fíli received a lecture on behaviour by his uncle.

Slowly, Kíli began to understand that he was no longer in line for the throne of Erebor. He also began to understand why they didn’t want him on it and like with most of the things in his life he didn’t care. He didn’t care if he stomped Gimli a tad too hard with his elbow in the face, he didn’t care if he had no manners, he didn’t care about duties and knowledge. But he did care when Fíli was hurt. He had learned that now.

“Kíli,” Fíli one day whispered to him when they were both in their bedroom, preparing for the night. “I don’t understand why you’re always so violent and boisterous. Can’t you be serious just for once? There’s no need to taunt Balin so and you really upset Ori today.”

Kíli huffed. “He got what he deserved.” The dwarf said, “Besides, it was fun.”

“No, Kíli, throwing a rock in someone’s face while he’s studying for an exam is not fun.” Fíli grabbed Kíli’s fists and urged them down, then locked eyes with him and stared long and hard. His jaw was set and his expression betrayed he was not amused. 

He’d been prepared to hear Kíli’s excuses, to hear him say “Well, I thought it fun.” But it never came. Kíli’s cheeky grin faded for the first time in what seemed years to the dwarf and he apologized. Kíli looked at him with a slight frown. “I’ll try not to do it again.” 

Confused, Fíli let go and turned away from his brother. “I don’t know what to say.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Fíli.” Kíli’s dark eyes penetrated him and made him shrink back on the bed. Not much later he could feel the bed dip under the weight of his brother as Kíli joined him for sleep.

Things got even stranger for Fíli after this event. As they grew older and their bodies developed, Kíli seemed to grow more timid. He still didn’t notice if he hurt someone except from the disapproving look in his brother’s eyes. Once he noticed this look he would mumble an apology and find something else to keep him occupied with. 

He also tried to mind his manners. This was mostly when Thorin was around and his family assumed it was because of the king’s presence. “You see how he can behave after all?” Dís had claimed loudly one day, “It’s all because of good uncle Thorin. You see, he’ll never be the heir we’ve wished for but he’ll at least be presentable.” Kíli had ignored her words and glanced at Fíli who flashed him a shy smile.

Fíli was the reason why he behaved, after all. It just so happened that Fíli was always around when a delegation of dwarves was there to meet their uncle. Fíli was always in the same room when Kíli could ‘behave’. 

Though his intelligence might seem to lack in comparison to that of his brother, Kíli wasn’t as daft as he let other people believe. As long as Fíli would be there he noticed he could think better and found that he could finish his brother’s sentences or vice versa.

This is how Kíli became presentable to the outside world, but wasn’t considered the official heir. It is also why he wouldn’t be parted from his brother. His younger exemplary brother.


End file.
